Deadly Poison
by M.P-chan
Summary: Time after time, people reach out to Shion and Rin . . . but can they withstand his venom? Rin x Alice, with some hints to other pairings.
1. Lazlo

**M.P-chan:** I know it's been awhile, and people have gotten impatient with me for not updating Nocturne, but . . . that's how life goes? I do apologize, Chapter 3 IS getting underway, so in the meantime, have this shiny new three-shot! :)

This songfic is about the character Shion/Rin from Please Save My Earth, and the people who reach out to him (Lazlo, Mikuro, and Alice).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manga Please Save My Earth, or the song Give Unto Me. They belong to the artist Saki Hiwatari and the band Evanescence and their respective companies. Please don't sue me.

**Deadly Poison: Lazlo**

_I've been watching you from a distance_

_The distance sees through your disguise_

_All I want from you is your hurting_

_I want to heal you_

_I want to save you from the dark_

_Give unto me your troubles_

_I'll endure your suffering_

_Place onto me your burden_

_I'll drink your deadly poison_

- Give Unto Me, Evanescence

The Kash Lian of the orphanage straightened the papers on her desk and opened the door to her office, leading the new veda, or foster parent, out now that their meeting was over.

The man, Di Komo Te La Zulo, looked to be in his fourties with very light brown hair and a short but thick beard. He was a renowned specialist who studied sarches powers, so Kash Lian had feared that his repeated requests to foster a child were a pretense to acquire a new test subject, but when she could no longer ignore his requests and agreed to meet him, she was surprised to meet a kind and generous man who genuinely wanted to be a parent.

With his amount of affluence he could easily have any child he wanted, but his decision both astounded and worried her. He had chosen Zai Tess Shi On, the most troublesome child in the entire orphanage. Shi On was a survivor of the brutal civil war on their planet Tess and had killed a entire unit of soldiers in self defense months earlier. His experiences had made him cynical and disillusioned and combined with his brilliant mind, he proved a hassle to care for. He talked back to the lians, and none of their lectures seemed to reach him. He refused to adopt the teachings and worship of the goddess Sarjalim, and constantly got into fistfights with the other orphans. To be sure, he had the least chance of receiving a veda, let alone adoption. But there was one thing about about Shion that would prove valuable to Di Komo Te La Zulo . . . . Shi On had the most powerful sarches Kash Lian had ever heard of.

Still, Kash Lian could not refuse La Zulo when he had told her he had his eye on Shi On. After all, not only was he getting too difficult for the lians to raise, but this may be Shi On's only chance for a family life beyond the orphanage. As worried as she was for Shi On, it wasn't fair to take this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity away from him.

"If it is alright, may I see Shi On?" asked the new veda, shaking Kash Lian from her inner musings.

" . . . Yes . . . that should be fine . . . Just come this way." She slowly lead him down the outside of the inner buildings to a place that overlooked the courtyard. It was recess and the children were out playing.

La Zulo scanned the children, looking for Shi On. His eyes landed on the small 7 year old, his black hair and eyes and brown skin showing him to be from southern Tess, where the war was at its worst and still showed no signs of ending. The boy played with the others, but always stayed a little bit ahead, or behind, or to the side. He was playing with them, but he wasn't with them. There didn't seem much of a reason for it. All of children were war orphans, and that Shi On had killed soldiers had been kept confidential. He was a beautiful child and obviously more gifted than the rest, both academically and athletically, but had a natural charm that inspired respect and adoration, not jealousy, while keeping others at an arms length away.

Perhaps the cause was Shi On himself. Perhaps he didn't want to mix in with the rest, not because of shyness, but because he didn't know how to deal with people after all he had done and gone through. He could deceive and manipulate enemies, but he didn't know how to treat friends. Maybe, he didn't even know what "friends" really meant.

But La Zulo had seen this before. In his work, he had seen the devastation of war and it's affects not just on Sarches, but also on people themselves. What he saw as he looked at Shi On was not a killer, or a war orphan, or even a powerful Sarches. La Zulo saw a little boy with overwhelming loneliness that was ready to give up on his own humanity. Shi On was too young for the burden Sarjalim had thrust upon his small shoulders.

Years ago, La Zulo had meet a Sarches named Kur Oh Ha Ji, a survivor of the war as well as one of its countless victims. The adolescent Sarches' powers and warped and adapted to the battlefield, creating a human weapon. Tess's government had sent La Zulo to help Ha Ji control his magnified Sarches and allow him to reenter society. But psychological damage had proven to too great. Ha Ji had killed himself in an explosion made of his own Sarches. It had completely destroyed the surrounding area and taken countless lives. La Zulo considered it the greatest failure of his life. He wasn't about to repeat it. He would save Shi On. Not just for his own atonement, but for Shi On's sake as well.

As La Zulo looked on after Shi On and the other orphans, Kash Lian studied him. In his face, she found an answer to her worries. Sarjalim had answered her prayers to find someone who could help Shi On. The man's eyes were full of warmth and determination, and she knew that she had made the right decision in letting him take Shi On.

La Zulo turned to leave. "Wait, aren't you going to see him?" she asked.

"No. I just came to see how he's doing. He's got a lot of energy," remarked La Zulo, admiring Shi On's speed as he finished a race with the other children, coming far in first.

"Sometimes I think too much. He drives the lians crazy. But don't you want to introduce yourself to the child? He's aware that someone has been inquiring into his care with the aim of being a veda."

"Well, there's a still some time left before government officially approves me as Shi On's veda and I'll come to take him. Besides, I don't believe he's too thrilled with the initial idea of a veda. I''d rather give him some more time to let the idea sink in first."

Kash Lian nodded and escorted him out of the orphanage. Shi On hadn't really given much of an opinion either way, but she also had thought that the idea probably sounded a little presumptuous to Shi On.

Driving back home, La Zulo remembered Shi On's distant eyes and vowed to be a good friend to the boy, and in time, a good father.

**M.P-chan:**

I figured I should clarify some stuff. First, a lian is basically a nun, but for the goddess Sarjalim. Kash Lian is, if I'm understanding this correctly, like the Mother Superior.

Shi On is the war orphen from a distant solar system. He was born and raised on a moon instead of its mother planet. (This fanfic takes place in a orphanage for war orphans on their moon called Tess).

Sarches is basically psychic power. In Shi On's and La Zulo's universe, they believe that Sarches is a gift from the goddess that only a very, very small number of people are lucky to get.

Just to put the Lazlo (that's what La Zulo has Shi On call him) chapter into perspective, this takes place before they meet face to face. They become friends, and Shi On is slowly recovering from his trauma when Lazlo dies in a car accident. Shion eventually grows up and becomes the villain of the series.


	2. Mikuro

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manga Please Save My Earth, or the song Give Unto Me. They belong to the artist Saki Hiwatari and the band Evanescence and their respective companies. Please don't sue me.

**Deadly Poison: Mikuro**

_Why should I care if they hurt you?_

_Somehow it matters more to me_

_Than if I were hurting myself_

_. . . Save you . . . _

_I'll save you_

_Give unto me your troubles_

_I'll endure your suffering_

_Place onto me your burden_

_I'll drink your deadly poison_

Give Unto Me, Evanescence

Mikuro had decided not to tell Tamura-san. It wasn't that Tamura-san was a bad person or anything, but he wasn't someone who would be able to understand. Tamura-san would have definitely tried to stop him. But on the other hand, it's not as if Mikuro didn't understand where Tamura-san was coming from. Haruhiko-kun was definitely a victim, and Rin-kun was definitely wrong. But . . .

Mikuro couldn't help but remember the unsure look on Rin-kun's mother's face; the hesitation that she treated her son with, and of course, Rin-kun's eyes, the eyes that looked just like his own.

In Tamura-san's search of justice (surely something noble), he had forgotten that Rin was the one that needed to be saved, even more than Haruhiko-san. Rin was the one who was being slowly destroyed.

But Tamura-san didn't have ESP. He didn't know what it was like to be on the edge of life and death, to be cornered with no way out. Tamura-san didn't know the true meaning of despair.

And that was why he hadn't told Tamura-san.

Mikuro was currently at a hospital in Tokyo. Rin-kun's hospital to be exact. It was a bit stupid. He didn't have even the smallest scrap of a plan beyond "convince Rin-kun to surrender". Scratch that, it was completely stupid. Which is why he hadn't told his brother either.

Perhaps he was just projecting his past feelings onto Rin, but he didn't care. Ever since they had met Rin-kun's mother . . . No. If he was going to be honest, it was even before that. Back when they had fought back at the temple, but ever since then, he hadn't been able to think of anything other than the young boy. He wanted, needed, to show Rin the worth of living in the present before the boy lost everything in this life.

In finding Rin, he found himself. Young, hurt, and broken. And if saving him meant taking the risk and the fall . . . if healing him meant that he had to be hurt, then that was ok with Mikuro.

Afterall, the only thing we live for is to be reborn. Again and again, we incarnate to our future selves. By forgiving and letting go of the past, we find a shining future still unblemished.

But Rin-kun, and Haruhiko-kun too, had resisted this natural process. Rin-kun was obsessed with revenge, and Haruhiko-kun was obsessed with atonement. It was stupid. Stupider than him rushing into Rin-kun's hospital room unprepared. But that was why he hadn't told Tamura-san.

**M.P-chan:** I had been think of doing Mokuren for the second chapter, but decided against it. All three characters that I choose (Lazlo, Mikuro, and Alice), all came to understand and change Shion/Rin. While Mokuren didn't really fit the formula. She didn't try to change him, she just accepted him as he was: twisted and hurting.

I was also thinking doing Gyokuran (Gyokuran x Shion is a pairing I have yet to find fanfiction for, which is a crying shame since it's one of my favorites). But that relationship was a complete mess, complete with obsession and burning rivalry.

I realized that the lyrics were perfect for my favorite non-canon pairing Mikuro x Rin (OTP FTW). I mean, who DOESN'T feel bad for Haru? And after all that, Mikuro is still occupied solely with Rin. It was shouting to be written, but the shounen-ai vibes didn't suit the fanfic, so went for a more realistic slant of the subject and here's what came out.

Just some context for people unfamiliar with the fandom and continuing from chapter 1: After Shi On died of an illness on Earth's moon (he had been sent their from his solar system's government as part a research team), he was reincarnated as a little boy named Rin.

Shi On's "friend" Shuukaidou screwed him over bigtime while they were on the moon, and now that Rin remembers his past life, he's out for revenge. The problem is that Shuukaidou was reincarnated as the sweetest guy ever (named Haruhiko) complete with a heart condition and a life mission to make things up to Rin/Shi On. But Rin couldn't care less, he's still going to ruin Haru's life.

So Haruhiko's friend Tamura asked Mikuro, the brother of a friend with strong psychic powers, to protect Haruhiko from Rin and his revenge schemes. But Mikuro is much more interested in saving Rin than saving Haru . . .


	3. Alice

**M.P-chan:** This is the last part, focusing on Alice and Rin. Despite this being the arguably most important part, I'm not as happy with it as the others. But I still think it's nice enough, and you'll probably enjoy it just as much. So happy reading and remember to review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manga Please Save My Earth, or the song Give Unto Me. They belong to the artist Saki Hiwatari and the band Evanescence and their respective companies. Please don't sue me.

**Deadly Poison: Alice**

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle_

_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness_

_Give unto me all that frightens you_

_I'll have your nightmares for you_

_If you sleep soundly_

_Give unto me your troubles_

_I'll endure your suffering_

_Place onto me your burden_

_I'll drink your deadly poison_

- Give Unto Me, Evanescence

"Alice, are you sure?" he asked. He didn't seem exactly trusting. Not that he ever was.

She just laughed. Her gentle laugh that soothed him like nothing else could. "Yes, Rin-kun. For the hundredth time today, I'm sure."

He leaned on his crutches and hobbled from her side to in front of her, looking up at her face searching for any sign of untruthfulness. He surprisingly (to him anyway) didn't find any. "But look at me. I mean, what do I have to offer? I mean, there are Jinpatchi, Shion, and _him_. So why choose a kid like me?"

She sighed, frustrated. "Because I love you."

"I _know_ that. But _why_?"

Alice didn't know what to tell him. She had no idea why she loved him either. I didn't make any sense. He had caused so much trouble the months leading to that day. He nearly killed four people, manipulated her and all their friends in a plot to take over the world . . . or not. But she didn't really blame him for any of that. He had been hurt and confused, and weak to the suggestion of Shion's memories.

At the same time, Rin-kun was a just a little boy: more mature and several times smarter than your average elementary student, but still a kid. He wasn't exceptionally handsome like Haruhiko. Or friendly and kind like Jinpatchi. Or sensitive like Issei.

She thought over the last year. When she had first gotten engaged to Rin-kun, it was out of guilt for pushing him off a 15th story balcony. She still felt guilty, but that wasn't why she felt the way she did about him.

If she had to say when she fell in love with him, she'd say it was over the time they had spent together during their engagement and following its dissolution.

Confident, he had let his guard down. Instead of continually keeping up the "innocent little boy" façade, he had slowly revealed his true personality over time. He hadn't seemed to realize it at the time though.

The person Alice liked was into Saint Seiya. He loved video games and music. He was athletic and addicted to bubble gum. His favorite places were the beach and the countryside. He was mischievous, ambitious, and arrogant. He was sweet, fun, and outgoing.

He seemed to know everything about her. Little things like how she only drank mineral water and her favorite color was green, and big things like how she wanted to be a singer professionally and was jealous of grown women with long, wavy hair. He seemed to see everything . . . accept how she felt about him.

She loved how he took the time to see her, to know her: the shy girl who wasn't extraordinarily beautiful or intelligent like Mokuren had been, the girl who listened to Koshi Inaba and Luna Sea, the girl who planted flowers and loved rain . . . the girl who loved him.

It had taken her a long time to admit her feelings to herself. Even when she had gotten jealous over Ayaka-sensei, she had expressed concern for Rin (which had been somewhat, but not entirely, genuine) to gloss over her own feelings for him. Alice had used every bit of denial she could muster, but even she had to eventually admit that her feelings for the boy surpassed neighborly and sisterly.

"Hmm, why? I'm not entirely sure. But if I had to say, it's probably I couldn't not love you. It's same as asking, why do you love Alice?" she replied.

"Because you're you." Rin answered without any hesitation.

"Is 'you' Mokuren?"

"You is you. Mokuren . . . Alice . . . names don't matter. I fell in love with your heart. Something like that isn't subject to one name or lifetime. Me, as 'me', loves 'you'. Me, as Shion, loves Mokuren. Me, as Rin, loves Alice."

She smiled a bit lonely. "I'm not sure if I like that logic, but I know what you mean."

"Why is that?"

"Because Rin won't live forever, he'll be reincarnated. And he'll probably love some other me that isn't me, but is myself, and-"

Rin made a face. "Stop! You're confusing me. Let's take each me as I come, ok? I love you now. It doesn't make any sense to get jealous of your future self, when my future self doesn't even exist yet. Besides, you're making a problem out of nothing."

"You're right, but I can't help it some times. You're always surrounded by girls." More and more of his female classmates had been coming to visit him in the last few days and alice had been struggling to bite the impulse to give out the wrong hospital room number.

"I can't help be popular. Besides, what would you have me do? Push people away and become a cynical, manipulative sociopath bent on saving the world."

"But you're already a-"

"That's besides the point. What I meant is, I'm getting better, and don't want to revert back to being that way if it means making you cry again. And part of that compromise means living a normal life. Which means we BOTH have to deal with them."

"Don't act like you don't like having girls fawn all over you."

He blushed a bit. "I won't say it's torture . . . but you're better than all of them combined," he quickly added.

Alice looked a little peeved, but focused on the more important issue, "The way you said it, if it wasn't for me, would you try again? I know you want to."

Rin decided it was best not to lie to her. "I do. And I probably will try again, but not for a long time. And I know you'll stop me like you did this time."

"I hope it's not exactly like this time. Having you in another coma, a _ten_ day coma of all things, has taken _years_ off my life."

"Hmm." He chose not to respond. He didn't like the idea of either of them dying before the other, even if it was just a joke. "I love you, Alice, and I'm really glad you love me back."

She smiled. "Me too."

M.P-chan: awww. I love Rin/Alice, don't you? Surprisingly, despite being the main pairing, there are few fanfics for them. Most deal with Issei/Jinpatchi, mostly likely because of the shounen-ai element. But it's fake shounen-ai! If people had to write shounen-ai for Please Save My Earth, I wish they'd do some of the underrated couples like Shion/Gyokuran or Rin/Haruhiko or Mikuro/Rin *hint hint*

Anyways, I hoped you liked this! I have a quite a few ideas for PSME, so you guys like this, tell me and I'll make time for them, ok?


End file.
